The Research Support Core for the Center to Improve System Performance of Substance Use Disorder Treatment will support the Center in its aims to refine the evidence base on the payment and delivery system factors that improve system efficiency and quality of care for individuals with SUD, disseminate and translate findings, and train the next generation of investigators in the field. By pooling expertise at Brandeis and Harvard, developing overarching investigations from the component and related projects, and generating learning and research collaborations, the Research Support Core will enable the Center to advance the science of the component projects to complementary and new investigations, thereby achieving a greater impact of those projects than is attainable through their separate existing funding. The specific aims of the Research Support Core are to: (1) Strengthen the research base by examining overarching questions, extending the conceptual framework, develop new research questions, develop and work with a State Learning Collaborative and Research Laboratory to stimulate new research, and provide advanced methods training and research support. (2) Drive the next generation of research through new collaborations and fostering the development of junior investigators. (3) Disseminate and translate our findings, by implementing our communications strategy, working iteratively with our state collaborators, and targeting research results to researchers, providers and policymakers to help them understand the effects of system improvements in this rapidly changing environment. These aims and many of their activities are iterative with each other and synergistic. The Co-Leads will provide leadership for the activities of the Research Support Core. The Core activities will be organized around four Workgroups: Statistical and Design Support, Delivery System and Payment Reform; Translation and Dissemination; and Training and Mentoring. These Workgroups will be convened bimonthly to address their specific goals and ad hoc to be responsive to specific needs. The Research Support Core will extend the current evidence base by using the Component Research Projects and related projects as an initial platform from which new overarching themes and research can be generated. The State Learning Collaborative and Research Laboratory will help us refine our approaches and generate new ideas and opportunities for research related to payment approaches and delivery system initiatives to improve SUD treatment. Training of students, junior investigators and others new to SUD services research or new to a focus on the Center?s theme is vital to our mission of expanding research on payment approaches, service delivery and systems change. The dissemination and translation activities will enhance the visibility of our research and provide an opportunity for the Center?s research to be informed by real-world constraints and context, ensuring relevance.